My dirty mind
by LastStopTilLondon
Summary: I, the author, have a dirty mind and tend to write down the dirty things in my mind. Lately the stories have been cluttering my mind so why not share them?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in a black space. The floor is cold. It feels like hard tile but I can't feel the marks under my toes. Wait, toes? I thought I was wearing socks… My thoughts stop as I see I'm not alone. A computer chair stands a few yards in front of me. I take a step forward and I see a person in the chair. They have a deeper blonde hair without being dirty blonde. Their too short for me to see if it's a guy or a girl so I walk closer. I take one step and the floor feels freezing. Shivers run up my spine but I try to ignore them. I see their legs are propped up by the chair's arms. Their legs are spread wide open and I see no trace of clothing. But then again, I could only see from mid-thigh down.

My eyes start to sting and water and I realize I haven't blinked for a while. I blink but instead of a flash of black, the blonde hair turns brown. I tilt my head, confused with this witchcraft. The brown hair only flashes then it's back to the blonde. I 'blink' a few more times and realize the whole body changes. The legs look feminine. Is it.. er… are they girls?

I get closer and I realize that the blonde haired/brown haired people _are_ indeed girls. And.. that they are both completely naked. The blonde haired girl slowly looks at me and I feel a shiver of nervousness run through me. Her bangs blocked her eyes and nose from my view but I knew she was looking at me. She smiled sweetly which makes me more scared but I feel as if I know that smile. I feel as if I know this girl but the second before I could figure it out, I 'closed' my eyes bringing the brown haired girl in. She startled the thoughts from my mind. Her hair wasn't nearly as long as the blonde haired girl's but I couldn't see her eyes either. They both had a sweet smile but that turned to a lustful one quickly.

'_What are they smiling like that at?'_ I think to myself as I instinctively grab my right elbow. I was in shock. My belly was gone.. I'm over weight but here… I wasn't. I looked down and I realized I was naked as well. I wanted to cover myself but something told me not to. I looked back up and the blonde haired girl was there again but her fingers were inside her. I blushed but found myself transfixed with it. I saw the body shape flash to the brown haired girls but I didn't see her face.

Suddenly, the fingers withdrew themselves and I followed them up to her mouth. She sucked on them and kissed them sweetly. I started to breathe heavily getting turned on but getting more scared since I didn't know these girls. She stood up and let her hand fall to her side. She shuffled to me, flashing to the brown haired girl frequently because I was blinking so much. I took a step back and I fell down. What did I fall down from? I don't know. But the blonde haired girl followed me down. She jumped off whatever I fell off of. Everything was black apart from her falling towards me.

I brace myself for pain. For death but it never came. I felt myself hit something plush. I looked at it with question. It was a huge… mattress? It stretched on forever each direction. The blonde haired girl landed on all fours. It made me jump since I was on my back. I sat up and scooted back but she crawled faster. She touched my waist with the gentlest, warmest hand. I stopped moving as shivers went up by spine again and I looked into her face. I still couldn't see her eyes. I raised my hand to move her hair away from her face but she grabbed my hand and kissed me. It felt all too real.

I got used to it in a few seconds. I could feel her smirk as my hand went to her back and pulled her into me. I refer to myself as the 'pants' in the relationship so I liked my place there. Our kiss heated up and she put her arms around my neck. I fell back onto the bed with her over me. I felt her body as she felt mine. The touches seemed all too real. The kiss ended abruptly and I looked at her to feel my cheeks heat up. She was sliding down my body. Her lips grazed my skin on my lower stomach. Shivers ran through me as I watched her closely. She looked up at me but I was unable to see her eyes.

It scared me but that was quickly gone when I felt her fingers down on me. She smiled so my reaction must have pleased her. She looked down at my sex and my cheeks heated up again. She leaned down and slowly licked it. I shivered and lay back as I let her tongue pleasure me. I like being the boy but I also like being submissive. Her tongue made it purposeful to get every spot on my sex. It felt so real and so good. I opened my mouth to let a moan out when I feel something being put on my face and in my mouth. I open my eyes to see the brown haired girl over me. I look deep into her face, trying to see her eyes but the blonde was distracting me. I noticed that she had put a gag in my mouth, not allowing me to emit any sound.

I watched carefully as she shifts position to my chest. I couldn't feel her movements on the mattress. But I could feel her hands on my breasts. I want to moan, to scream, to emit some sound to let them know how they made me feel. I grunt as the brown haired girl bends down and sucks and toys with my breasts. My legs twitch as the blonde reaches my sensitive places. I don't know how long this has been going on but it seems like forever and I never want it to stop. I felt myself build tension in my lower abdomen. The blonde hums into me and sends vibrations deep inside of me. I feel the tension build more then get released as I grunt loudly. I'm not sure how long this lasted for but I didn't want any of it to end.

When I was done, the brown haired girl took off my gag and the blonde laid back. Me and the brown haired girl sat up and I finally saw her face. I felt an astonished look on my face grow as I recognized this girl. She was one of my crushes from school that I had been wishing I could tell her that I liked her but there was no way. I looked at the brown haired girl and recognized her as well. It was another crush of mine. I felt my cheeks grow hotter than they were already. I started to get flustered but they just smiled. I looked at the blonde and smiled as I said her name.

"Kenzie," I mutter. She smiles in response. "How long I've been waiting to love you…" I confess in a very soft raspy voice. I turn and face the brown haired girl "Sasha-" I say then get stopped by her kissing me. I moan softly and pull her waist closer to me. I heard Kenzie move and I pulled away, not wanting to leave anyone out. Sasha and I went to the blonde and I returned her favor. I went down right to her sex and tried to imitate what she did to me. I heard Kenzie's soft little moans and grunts. They turn me on and I hear Sasha shift. I'm on all fours and I feel something press against my butt.

Turning around, I see Sasha had acquired a strap-on dildo and she looked very confident in wearing it. I heard a small buzz and I see a wire run up Sasha's leg and I problem solve. She must have a vibrator in her. I turn my attention back to the awaiting blonde. I waste no time at all just to hear the little moans and groans of this girl. They were so addicting but nothing was more addictive than her scream. She had a spot that I made priority to hit it every time.

I felt the dildo press into my sex and I brace myself. I've never done or had this done to me before since I was so young. They were both older than I but I didn't care and it didn't matter at that point. Sasha grabbed my waist and slowly pushed the dildo in. I twitched and shifted trying to get used to the new object inside of me. I hummed, trying to show her that I liked it. They both cared for my well-being so I tried to make them know they weren't hurting me. Kenzie's breath hitched as I hummed into her and I knew she loved it. I kept humming to pleasure the 18 year old. Sasha pulled out then shoved it back in. I shuttered from the pleasure and pushed my waist back into her. Sasha got the idea and had her way with me from behind.

I grunted into the older blonde as I shoved a finger inside her sex. She arched her back and I could see the goose bumps on her legs so I knew I was doing a good job. I could feel Sasha get rougher with her dildo. It made me get closer to my peak and I think Kenzie was already mid-orgasm. Sasha and I finally went over the edge and reached our orgasm together. I could feel her legs twitch under her and I nearly collapsed. My strength was just gone but I laid down next to Kenzie and Sasha laid on the other side of Kenzie. We were all panting and sweating but enjoying our post orgasmic bliss together on the mattress that goes on forever. I closed my eyes to only open them again to a very bright light.

"WAKE UP!" my mom nearly screamed. She seemed annoyed, angry really.

"Wha- What's going on?!" I ask, still half asleep and half sweaty from the dream. _Just a dream... _I sadly tell myself.

"You missed your bus to school!" she yelled at me. "Get dressed quickly. I'll bring you to school" she said as she stomped off to do her hair.

_Just a dream.._

_Just a very real dream…_

_Just…_

_A dream.._


	2. Chapter 2

The day just droned on and on until the bell finally rang. Everyone in class got up, eager to leave from the boring lecture in biology class. Sadly, our biology class was the 3rd period of the day. I wasn't in much of a hurry though. I had 4th period lunch so I could slack if I wanted to. I took my time to pack all my things into my slowly ripping backpack and I made a mental note to myself to tell mom to sew it for me when I got home. I walked out of my class room, one of the last out, and I lazily walked to my very patient friend. She just stood against the wall and waited for me. We had lunch together, thankfully. She turned and saw me walking down the hallway. Her face instantly greeted me with a smile, causing me to smile back at her cute quirk.

"Hey! Ready for lunch?" she asked, like she does every day.

"Of course. I thought last class would never end," I complained as we started to walk and complain about other girls at school, classes, or the amount of homework we got.

It took us 3 minutes to walk from our science classes to the lunch room. We went to our normal spot against the wall and we looked around for our freshman friend, Dylan. Lately he hadn't been showing up to lunch so I didn't have my hopes up. I didn't want to wait, knowing he wouldn't show and if he did then he could easily find us. I went and got my normal apple juice and my friend got the school lunch. We walked back to our spot and I took out my lunch from home. I never got school lunch since someone found mold on their food the year previous.

"Dolly not coming again?" I asked as I started to eat my lunch.

"Guess not," my friend responded.

After a few seconds she added "Prick" we both burst out laughing and started on our 25 minutes of free laughing time. Our conversation started to take a different route today. Our conversation increasingly got dirtier and for me, someone with a _very_ dirty mind wasn't good. My mind started to wonder as we kept talking and the wondering of my mind started to turn me on. And when this happens, my mind looks around to the students and wonders what they would look like naked, what I would feel like having sex with them. I dropped my friend off after lunch to her next class then I walked to the other end of the school for my next class.

I reached my next class and sat down. I normally get to class on time but only about 5 people actually care to show up on time so it's a slow time for my mind to marinate on dirty thoughts. I had been sitting in my seat going through about 6 or 7 classmates, boys and girls, and going through small scenes in my mind of sex. The rest of the class started to show up with a loud uproar of clashing conversations. I sighed; let's just get this class over with.

The class felt like it would never end just like my other classes. At least I understand Trig. Our student teacher was teaching today and I listened. At least I didn't fall asleep like the entire table next to mine. The homework was assigned and I started to work on it. I got about half way through the homework before I started to give up and put it away. I got out my iPod and turned on the first song that popped up. I looked around as the dirtiest song on my iPod came on. With my mind in the current state, this honestly couldn't have gotten worse. I listened to the entire song then I just put my iPod away and watched the clock.

I got up when the other kids did, about a minute or two before the bell would ring. I had everything packed and on my back as I waited in the messy line before the door to leave. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. It was the student teacher, Mr. LeBlanc (pronounced La-Blah). He wasn't the best looking person in the world, or the class, but he defiantly wasn't the worst looking.

"Anna, right?" he asked me, still unsure about our names. I smiled kindly and nodded to the taller gentleman kindly.

"Yes, that's me," I said to his relief.

"I need you to stay after class," he said to me, acting a bit strange, then turning around and walking to the teacher's desk.

The part of the class that heard what he said all went "Ooooooh!" at the same time. I guess it must have been a sight to see: the best student in class getting told to stay after class. I heard talk go through the crowd of people talking about me and making up rumors that they 'heard'. I went to a nearby table and put my stuff on it. If I was going to stay, why carry my heavy backpack? The bell rang and the whole class stampeded out the room and into the hallways, carrying on their conversations. I heard their voices slowly drift away down the hallways.

"So what did you want, Mr. LeBlanc?" I asked him, trying to be polite.

He seemed different and he looked at our main teacher, Mr. Siers, until he got up and left. He closed the door as he left, leaving us two alone in the room.

"I just… I wanted to see you. You seem like a good student… One who follows orders," he said, with his back facing me.

"S-see me?" I asked then added quietly "No one usually wants to see me…"

"What do you mean? I think your beautiful" he said, seeming like he heard my statement I didn't want him to hear.

"T-Thank you, Mr. LeBlanc," I said as I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Is this why you wanted to see me after class, though?" I asked, trying to keep my mind on track.

"Not really…" he said then turned around.

I noticed something off and I looked his being over. My eyes got to about his stomach until I noticed that he was coming closer. Before I had a moment to react, he had his arms around me in a tight hug. He was about a half foot taller than me and more muscular than I thought. I knew he had been on his college hockey team but I didn't know he was this muscular. I put my arms around him to finish the hug until I noticed something. I felt something pressing into me and I pulled my arms back.

"U-uhm…" I muttered, becoming awkward.

That seemed to be enough for him to understand. I felt him move his arms to the small of my back and he moved his head to my neck. I get uncomfortable around my neck so I cringed. I felt his lips brush against my ear. Shivers ran through me and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"M-Mr. LeBlanc," I said trying to push him away.

He was very strong and didn't move at all. I felt his lips move to my neck and something in me rumbled. My shoulders relaxed and a small pleasure noise came from my mouth. I realized what happened and I covered my mouth. He chuckled softly and his deep voice felt like it echoed through my body. He kept kissing my neck, causing me to moan. I let my hands drop from his shoulders.

His hands drifted down to the end of my baggy sweatshirt. I tensed again as his hands brushed over my butt. Mr. LeBlanc kissed my neck again to calm me down. It worked, against my will. He lifted my sweatshirt up and slowly took it off. Today I had been late and only threw on a tank top instead of an actual shirt. He threw my sweatshirt over by the teacher's desks. His hands touched my rib cage and my face grew hot in a blush. I felt his large hands move up to my breasts.

"Why do you wear sweatshirts so much? You have a beautiful figure…" he said softly.

"T-Thank you…" I murmured as I watched him take off my tank top and play with my bra. "M-Mr-" I started but got cut off.

"My name is Chris," he said.

"Chris… We shouldn't… "

"It's ok. No one has to know…"

"But what if Mr. Siers comes back? Or other students…" I said, my cleverness getting in the way again.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he rubbed my back.

For some reason, I found comforts in these words comforted me. He took off my bra and threw it with the other articles of my clothing. He touched my breasts and I moaned softly. He moved me to the nearest cluster of desks and sat me on it. He got down in between my legs and he put his mouth around my nipple. It felt so warm and wet that it sent continuous shivers through my entire body. I put my hands on his shoulders and moaned to let him know it felt good.

He pulled his mouth away from my right breast, revealing a hard nipple; he smiled and moved to the other one. He rubbed my right breast to keep giving me pleasure. I moaned and rubbed his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned again. I felt the bottom of my stomach become like lead. He pulled his mouth away from my left breast and I whimpered softly. The feeling went away and he stood up. I reached forward and started to unbutton his shirt. He pushed my hands away and he unbuttoned my pants. He slipped them off and then my underwear.

He laid me back on the desk and I could feel him move. I felt him move apart my lips then I felt a tongue slowly drag across my sex. I let out a moan and I skimmed my fingers across the sides of my rib cage. He stuck two fingers inside of me and started to move them in and out. My eyes closed and I let out another moan. He started to suck on and rub my clit with his tongue. My back lifted off the desk and I let out a moan. He pulled away from me and he licked his fingers clean. I whimpered again, never wanting that feeling to stop.

I sat up as he took a step back. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. I had never seen a penis up close before. Even though he didn't take off his pants, it looked rather big. He stroked his erect cock a few times just before the turned me around. I felt vulnerable being completely naked while he was fully dressed. He bent me over so I rested my torso on the desk. I felt something press into my folds and I tensed.

"M-Mr. LeBlanc!" I nearly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. It felt comforting that he cared for my well-being.

"I-I'm… I'm a virgin.." I said lowly in embarrassment. My cheeks grew hot and I tried to hide my face.

"Ok then… How about this?" he said as I felt him place his hands on my lower back then I felt the head of his penis press into my ass. I tensed up more from this feeling.

"N-No! Not there!" I said, trying to not whisper.

He rubbed my back, which made me calm down and become less tense. He caught me off guard when I was no longer tense I felt him shove his length into my vagina. I let out a gasp/moan in surprise.

"M-Mr. LeBlanc…" I said lowly.

He didn't respond but he rubbed my back. His cock hurt me since it was my first time. With him rubbing my back, it helped me to relax more. He must have felt when I was completely relaxed because that's when he started to thrust. He started off slow to help me cope. I moaned as I was gently rocked by the older male.

"Y-You can go faster…" I said, starting to feel embarrassed. "I-If you want…" I added quietly.

He quickly obliged and quickened his pace. I quickly let out a moan and spread my legs a bit more. I felt him rest his hands on my shoulders, pinning them in place. He started to thrust deeper into me. I moaned out and pressed into him more. I felt his balls hit my clit each time he thrusted into me. I could feel myself get close to an orgasm and I couldn't help but moan louder. He suddenly pulled out of me and was dead silent. I started to reach behind me to finger myself but he stopped my hand. I quieted down as well, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Get under the teacher's desk," he said as he stood me up. I faintly heard footsteps in the hallway as I followed orders. Before I ducked down under the desk, I saw Mr. LeBlanc looking out of the door just a tiny crack. I got under and sat with my knees folded under me. I looked around and saw imprints on the ground under the other desk Mr. Siers uses. I guess that he does this to some students too. Mr. LeBlanc came back and sat down in the chair to the desk I was sitting under. He rubbed his cock to keep it erect but stopped when I heard the door open.

Mr. LeBlanc pointed to his cock, as if telling me what to do. His hand disappeared to the desk up above. I reached forward towards it but I hesitated. I paused for a few seconds then actually touched it. I stroked it gently. I spread my knees apart and I started to finger myself. I heard Mr. Siers walk around a bit then go to his computer. I saw his legs as he went to his computer. I licked my lips, getting an idea. I bit my lip then leaned forward. I put his cock in my mouth and started sucking. I heard Mr. LeBlanc gasp which made me smile a bit.

I heard Mr. Siers click around on a computer then he got up. I circled my tongue on his head and rubbed the base of his cock. I heard him grunt softly that he covered it with clearing his throat. Mr. Siers left the room again. Mr. LeBlanc backed up his chair, pulling his cock out of my mouth.

"You can come out from under there, Anna" he said.

I obeyed and crawled out from under the desk and stood up. He stood up too and he sat me on his desk. He rubbed his cock a few times then he stuck it inside me again. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck then wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He rested his hands on the desk as he thrusted deeply into me. It felt like we were picking up where we left off. It wasn't long until I felt that I was going to orgasm. I could feel myself get louder in my moans and it felt like something just had to be reached.

"H-Harder!" I moaned out, becoming desperate.

Mr. LeBlanc did as I requested and started to pound into me. He started to make grunts and moans as well. It wasn't long before he spoke.

"I'm gonna cum!" he moaned out.

"N-Not inside!" I tried to say between moans.

He pulled out of me and fingered me with one hand while he rubbed himself with the other. I leaned back and spread my legs wide.

"S-So close…" I moaned out just before he rammed his fingers inside me.

I grabbed at his arm and moaned loudly. I fell into an orgasm quickly at the rate he was pleasuring me. My moans must have done something to him because he orgasmed too. He came over my stomach and breasts. Together, we helped each other sustain our orgasms by groping and stroking.

We sat in post orgasmic bliss, breathing heavily to each other. I found myself smiling for some reason but I didn't question it. The bell rang for the next period to begin and I sighed, not wanting this to end. Mr. LeBlanc grabbed a tissue and cleaned me off while I tried to locate my clothes. After he was done cleaning me, I got off the desk and put my clothes back on layer by layer. I picked up my backpack and Mr. LeBlanc handed me a pass so I could go to next period without being truant. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and I turned to go out of the room. I walked to the door and paused.

"Maybe… we can do this again sometime…"


End file.
